A Sign
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary. (One Shot)


Blackberry14- Hey! Here for a Fooly Cooly fiction story.  
  
Naota- You never even understood it.  
  
Blackberry14- Understood what?  
  
Naota- Understood Fool Cooly.  
  
Blackberry14- I understand it! I speaks to me.  
  
Naota- Whatever.  
  
Blackberry14- Lets start this cooly story!  
  
Disclaimer- Leave....me....alone!  
  
########################################################################  
  
It seems that whenever I look back at my guitar, it seems that memories keep coming back. This is a town where nothing ever happens. Until she came along. Nothing made sense. All I can think of is what she said....  
  
"Your head is the only one that works, Takun...."  
  
Haruko is a vespa woman. She is the one that I loved, but she had to leave. She had to go and find Atomisk. It's weird that I am still thinking about her.  
  
"Naota, I have something to show you," my dad called out to me.  
  
I just walk downstairs, not thinking if my dad called me or what. Then, I saw something right at the corner.  
  
"Naota, we found something while we were at the creek last night," my dad said.  
  
I didn't hear him. All that gone through my mind was Haruko's guitar in the corner.....   
  
and Haruko. Despite at all we've gone through, she still didn't come back. The guitar was a sign. Has she really come back?  
  
"What is that doing in our house!" I screamed at him.  
  
He just shrugged, "I thought that maybe you would want to keep it."  
  
I look down at the ground. Then I lifted my head up and grabbed for the guitar. I ran upstairs and sat on my bed. I wanted to hear the sound of the guitar. I placed my fingers on it and made it sing. The sound was never forgettable. I wanted to go with her, but she said that I was still a kid. Now, I'm 15. Three years and she still never made a sign, till now. I played the guitar and it sounds just as it did whenever we had to fight the things that got out of my head.   
  
"Your head is the only one that works, Takun."  
  
I wanted to hear her say that again. For 3 years, I wanted to hear that. I lifted my head up and saw the clock. It was 8:06. I placed the guitar down and as I got to the door, I looked back. It's colors never faded. It wanted me to take it with it. I wanted to take it. I knew that it would be taken away at school. Stupid teachers. I turned around and headed downstairs.   
  
"What's the matter, Naota," Mena asked him as she brushed herself off.  
  
I didn't answer. It didn't matter what I said. She wouldn't understand. It's weird. I have been friends with her for a long time and I could never tell her anything.  
  
"Look at that," Mena said as she pointed at something.  
  
It was my wife, or that's what my friends would call it. She just sat there in the grass. She didn't move at all. I always wondered if she did ever leave. She wanted to be a famous photographer and yet, she was still here. This place which things never happen at. She took out her camera and took a picture. It looked like she took a picture at us, but I couldn't tell. The sun was..... I realized that we rarely ever see the sun. I looked up and saw it shining at us. Like it won't keep its bright eyes away from ours.  
  
Mena looked at me strangely, "What are you looking at?"  
  
I wanted to answer her, so I spoke little words, "Sun."  
  
She looked up, "I never did noticed it."  
  
No one ever notices the sun. It is like it doesn't even excisit. This town doesn't even know if there is another place....town on the other side from here. Sometimes I wonder why adults are so stupid. I would ask my dad and he would give me the same answer....  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Adults are really stupid.   
  
"We better hurry up. We don't want to get detention," Mena said as she started to walk away.  
  
I ran up to her and took my last glance at 'my wife'.   
  
"Good-bye."  
  
We made it to school in time. My teacher was acting really strange. She just kept on telling us animals that seemed not to excisit, like deers or bears. We heard of them, but never saw them before. Some of my classmates claim that they saw one of these animals, but didn't have proof. Haruko probably saw one.... I'm thinking about her again. Why can't I get her out of my mind. She seems to excisit everywhere I go. If I turn a corner, I would see an old memory flashing infront of me.  
  
"Did you hear!" someone whispered to another.  
  
"No, what?" the girl whispered back.  
  
"There is a vespa woman in town!" he answered back.  
  
"Really!" the girl screamed out.  
  
"Yuki! Quiet down, now!" the teacher said as she threw a chalk at her.  
  
"Ouch! Yes, ma'am," the girl said.  
  
Haruko probably took her guitar out and bash that teacher if the teacher hit her with a chalk.  
  
Oh yeah, the vespa woman rumor... it's not real. Everyone is still hooked on the fact that the first vespa woman didn't leave. That she was still here. I ignore the rumors because I knew that she left. I saw her leave and she was never coming back until she finds Atomisk.   
  
I walked home alone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I only felt like was seeing that guitar... Haruko's guitar. The sound of it made my heart beat faster. I wanted to hear the sound again. I walked inside and found my father. He was up to no good. He was talking to a young girl. Probably hitting on her. That's so stupid. I ran upstairs and looked in my room with shock. It was gone. The guitar seemed to disappeared. I looked around every corner. It wasn't anywhere in sight. My eyes drifted as I sat on my bed. I wasn't tired, just sad. I finally had something that was hers and I lost it. I laid back and looked at the ceiling of the top bunk. My brother used to sleep up there. Then Haruko slept up there. Why does it have to end like this, Haruko?   
  
"Please come back, Haruko," I said as I drifted to sleep.  
  
The next moring was raining. Like I said, it is rare that we get sun. I went downstairs, hoping that Haruko would make her surprise entrence. I went to the diningroom and as I was about to yell, she wasn't there. I just kept my mouth shut. I told myself to move on. Forget about her. Love someone else and stop hurting yourself. I couldn't, though. I loved her too much to do that. Because of that, I was hurt by love. I went outside and found something. It was Haruko's vespa and I found something on it. It was Haruko.  
  
"Your back," I said in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Takun. Is your still head the only one that works?" Haruko asked him, slipping a smile.  
  
I started to cry, "Yes."  
  
Haruko took out a helmet and through it at me, "Your not a kid anymore. Lets go."  
  
I wiped my tears away and ran up to her. I couldn't stop asking her questions. I wanted to know so much.  
  
"Takun..... when you leave here. You will never come back," Haruko warned me.  
  
I didn't care. I wanted to be with her so much and my wish finally comes true, "Yes. I know."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Hey! Guess what? The end. It was a 'one shot' thing or whatever you kids call it. I hope you liked the story!  
  
Naota- I didn't.  
  
Blackberry14- Why?  
  
Naota- It didn't sound like a thing like me.  
  
Blackberry14- I bet your just saying that because you love Haruko.  
  
Naota- 'starts blushing' Whatever.  
  
Blackberry14- Gots to go now. Peace . 


End file.
